El hermano perfecto
by URESHI-SAN
Summary: Hiro siente una gran obsesión hacia su hermano Tadashi, y quiere que sólo tenga atención para él. Tadashi al saber la verdad, Hiro lo provoca para así lograr su objetivo.


_Ojalá hayan tenido una bonitas fiestas. Bueno, hola… hace tiempo que no paso por aquí. Tengo varios fics que acabar… pero en estos días entró a mi vida una nueva OTP de la cual no me enorgullece mucho, pero aún así me encanta: Hidashi (Hamada incest). Desde que vi Big Hero 6 (mejor conocida como Grandes Héroes en México y Latinoamérica), no he podido dejar de shippearlos a estos dos! NO PUEDO. Así que los dejo con este one shot c: ojalá les guste. No me juzgen, es hermoso._

"**El hermano perfecto"**

(Hiro x Tadashi Hamada)

- Ta… Tadashi…

Susurraba un joven pelinegro mientras dormía un sábado por la mañana. Su cuerpo se encontraba destapado y sus delgados brazos abrazaban fuertemente la almohada con la que dormía, la cual escurría de saliva hasta el suelo. Típico del joven Hiro Hamada. En ese momento se encontraba en un profundo sueño en el que parecía que su hermano mayor, Tadashi, rondaba por su mente… y mucho.

Esta no era la primera vez que su hermano mayor se apoderaba de su mente mientras estaba en brazos de Morfeo. Desde niño, Hiro siempre tuvo un apego muy grande hacia su hermano mayor; desde que sus padres murieron, ese apego fue incrementando cada vez más. Pero esta vez era distinto, uno pensaría que su relación es como la de todos los hermanos; peleas, gritos, juegos bruscos, y golpes, ya que ambos eran varones, lo normal; pero, para Hiro era algo diferente, imposible.

No sabía por qué, ni cómo, pero eso era. No había palabras para explicar ese sentimiento tan peculiar. Quería que su hermano lo supiera; y seguramente lo sabe, mas no de la manera en la que el chico cree.

A los ojos de Hiro, Tadashi era el modelo de hermano mayor que todos deseaban. Es alguien muy inteligente, dedicado, y hábil con las herramientas de robótica; es muy amable con todos, educado, divertido y se preocupada mucho por sus amigos, especialmente por su hermano menor.

Su aspecto llamaba mucho la atención, a pesar de que vivían en la gran ciudad de San Fransokyo, ciudad en la que hay muchas personas con rasgos asiáticos, su rostro era fácil de identificar. Piel blanca, ojos rasgados y expresivos, nariz pronunciada, cabello negro, cejas pobladas, de alta estatura, se veía en forma… es decir, ¿cómo no iba a ser el hermano perfecto? Lo tenía todo. Era lo que todos quisieran tener a su lado… y para la suerte de Hiro, lo tiene. Era un orgullo ser el hermano menor de Tadashi Hamada, y lo hacía notar, sin importar quién fuese. Le gustaba dejar eso muy en claro.

Ooh sí~ Tadashi, el hermano que todos quieren. **Ése es el problema**. Todos quieren estar cerca de él; quieren tocarlo, tomarlo del brazo, que sea el mesero de todas las mesas durante el trabajo, hablar con él… ¡TODOS QUIEREN ALGO CON ÉL! Eso era algo que a Hiro le molestaba mucho. Mostraba señales de celos a lo lejos mientras trabaja en el café de tía Cass los fines de semana. Le gustaba observarlo mucho durante sus horas laborales, además de que le encantaba cómo lucía con su uniforme, lo vigilaba en cada momento. Cada persona que se acercaba a Tadashi hacían que Hiro enloqueciera por dentro; sería muy ridículo armar una escena vergonzosa en ese momento, por lo que por esa razón no podía hacer nada más que aguantar las ganas hacerlos cenizas con un rayo que él mismo inventó y observar desde lejos.

A veces, cuando Tadashi no estaba en casa, Hiro aprovechaba para tirarse en la cama del mayor y acurrucar su rostro en la almohada, respirar hondo, y sentir cómo el aroma provocaba que dibujara una sonrisa en él. Cuando lo hacía, su cuerpo hacía que se sintiera extraño. Era como una sensación que hacían que su corazón se acelerara; que su rostro tornara acentos de un rojo claro en sus mejillas; que su cuerpo subiera de temperatura… eran sensaciones que él sentía con mucha frecuencia, y a veces hacían que perdiera el control por unos segundos, sin embargo podía controlarlos una vez que se alejaba del espacio de su hermano mayor.

Otras veces, al ir caminando ambos hermanos hacia su escuela o a cualquier lado fuera de casa, Hiro se aferraba constantemente a su hermano mayor, ya sea tomándolo del brazo, o de la manga de algún suéter; algunas veces finjía estar cansado y se subía a la espalda de su hermano, sólo para abrazarlo y oler su cuello o su cabello. Parecía que a Tadashi no le molestaba en lo absoluto, al final de cuentas, él era el segundo encargado de Hiro, por lo que hacía cualquier cosas que él le pidiera para poder verlo feliz y cómodo.

Estar cerca de Tadashi se convirtió en una necesidad para Hiro. No podía estar lejos de él en ningún momento. Sentir su aroma, ver su rostro, sentir su ropa, era como una droga. Quería que Tadashi fuera sólo para él, que sólo tuviera ojos para Hiro y nadie más.

Ese sábado en la mañana, Tadashi se levantó temprano para ir a la escuela y seguir trabajando en su proyecto final; por obvias razones, Hiro estaba en el 5to. Sueño, como siempre. Tomó un baño, se cambió de ropa, y antes de bajar las escaleras, se percató de que su mochila no estaba en el sitio de siempre; volteó la mirada y vio que estaba en la silla frente al computador, junto a la cama de Hiro.

- Ahí está…

Tadashi se acercó silenciosamente para no despertar a su hermano, y se detuvo un momento. Lo observó detenidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, y antes de poder acariciar su cabellera en señal de despedida, notó que la posición en la que dormía su hermano era algo peculiar. Estaba muy aferrado de su almohada, parecía estar teniendo un bonito sueño. El mayor rió silenciosamente y se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja:

- Hehe… me pregunto, ¿a quién estarás abrazando en tu cabeza?

Y antes de dar media vuelta para bajar a desayunar, escuchó que Hiro susurró algo, parecía un nombre, pero no logró escucharlo bien; acercó un poco su oreja al rostro de su hermano para ver si escuchó bien lo que había dicho.

-Ta… Tada… shi…

Al oír eso, Tadashi notó que su hermano se aferraba más a su almohada y que éste dibujaba una enorme sonrisa cada vez que decía su nombre. Se enderezó y caminó rápidamente a las escaleras. Cuando bajó a donde la tía Cass estaba, estaba con una expresión de sorpresa. Su tía preparaba el café para su querido sobrino detrás de la vitrina donde colocaba las deliciosas donas que ofrecía a sus clientes .

- Oh~ Buenos días, querido, estoy preparando tu desayuno, en un momento sa-… ah… Tadashi, ¿qué pasa?

- Ah… eh? No, no… estoy…

- Estas pálido, ¿te sientes bien, cariño? – dijo la mujer acercándose a su sobrino preocupada.

- No tía, estoy bien. Olvidé saludar, buenos días… - Dijo Tadashi para no preocupar a su tía.

- Buenos días. ¿Lo de siempre?

- Sí tía, por favor.

Tadashi al tomar asiento se dejó caer en la silla y se veía muy pensativo. Lo que acababa de oír fue de lo más extraño. Su hermano menor estaba soñando con él, mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada, y sonreía cada vez que decía su nombre…

- Tadashi, cielo… Te veo muy pensativo. – Dijo tía Cass mientras tomaba asiento junto a su sobrino mayor – Aún no abro la tienda, ¿quieres hablar de algo?

Tadashi dirigió la mirada hacia su tía preocupada. Estaba un tanto nervioso… no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para disfrazar lo que había sucedido, por lo que no podía mentir, era algo que no iba mucho con su personalidad… pero esta vez, era la excepción.

- Bueno… es que… sucedió algo muy…extraño.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Antes de bajar las escaleras, estaba buscando mi mochila y la encontré… bajo la cama de Hiro... me asusté por un momento, con eso de los fantasmas y espíritus… bueno, tú sabes… hacen de las suyas a cada momento…

- … ow, am… ¿eso era lo que te preocupaba?

- Sí…

- Ooh bueno~ hahaha cariño, seguramente fue Mochi, ese gato está por todas partes

- Eh hehe… sí, pff… ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Fantasmas? Bah… hahaha – decía Tadashi en una risa algo fingida.

- Hahaha oh cielo~ Bueno! Hora de comenzar el día…

- Oh! Tía Cass, ¿podrías darme mi desayuno para llevar? Comeré allá en la escuela…

- Oh, esta bien, como quieras querido. – decía la mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina.

_- Phew~ estuvo cerca_ – decía Tadashi para sí mismo.

A los pocos minutos, la mujer le entregó una bolsa de papel con comida y un vaso con té. Se despidió de ella y se dirigió a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, Hiro despertó y vio que Tadashi ya se había ido. Se levantó y se tiró en la cama de su hermano como de costumbre. Se revolcó en ella por buen rato, se veía que lo disfrutaba. Mientras hacía eso con una sonrisa en el rostro, no se dio cuenta de que su tía estaba detrás de él observándolo.

- Hiro, cielo?...

- Eh?!...

- ¿Qué haces en la cama de tu hermano?

- Ah… ah… nada tía Cass… - respondió con nervios – no te escuché subir… ah… Buenos días…

- Buenos días, te traje el desayuno…

- Ow, gracias…

- Hiro, necesito tu ayuda allá abajo, sólo por este día…

- Ah, ¿Y Tadashi?

- Salió temprano a la universidad, dijo que tenía un proyecto que terminar, por lo que necesito a un mesero que me ayude a tomas las órdenes, sí?

- Claro tía… en un momento bajo.

- Excelente~ ojalá te guste el desayuno. Iré a darle comida a Mochi.

- Ok, gracias tía.

- De nada, cariño. Te espero abajo.

- Claro…

Su tía salió a realizar lo mencionado mientras que Hiro comía y se preparaba para trabajar. Al acabar, bajó las escaleras para entrar al café y comenzar el día.

Al tomar las ordenes, muchos de los clientes a los que Hiro atendía le preguntaban por Tadashi; _"¿cómo está?", "¿Está muy ocupado?", "¿Es su día libre?", "Ese chico es todo un encando~"_, esos eran algunos de los comentarios que hacían frente a Hiro, y parecía que no le parecían mucho. Pedía las ordenes y las llevaba a las mesas con mucha seriedad. Muchos clientes trataban de subirle el ánimo, y lo lograban por un momento, sin embargo Hiro miraba a todos como si fueran el peor enemigo. Tenía muchas ganas de meter una mini bomba en cada pastelillo para que dejaran de hacer preguntas y comentarios de su hermano mayor ¿Es que no tienen nada más que hacer?

_- Voy a enloquecer si no dejan de hablar de él… _- Decía Hiro dentro de su mente.

Aproximadamente alrededor de la de la noche, Tadashi iba de camino a casa, cansado y el anhelo de cenar algo delicioso en casa. Subió las escaleras y el olor de la casa era muy agradable, lo que hizo que subiera con un poco más de ánimo.

- Oh~Tadashi, bienvenido.

- Hola tía. Huele delicioso…

- Gracias, el menú de hoy es fabuloso. Llama a tu hermano a que baje a cenar.

- Claro.

Al subir, dejó sus cosas y acató la orden de su tía. Cuando escuchó Hiro los pasos de Tadashi en las escaleras, éste se lanzó hacia él dándole un gran abrazo, como si no lo hubiera visto en meses.

- Tardaste mucho en venir… - decía Hiro con su rostro en el hombro del mayor y en tono de berrinche.

- Ah… estaba en la escuela. Perdón por no avisarte, estabas dormido y no quería despertarte.

- No te preocupes… es hora de cenar, ¿no?

- Sí, tía Cass me dijo que te llamara.

Ambos hermanos bajaron a cenar juntos como familia. Tadashi aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la mañana, por lo que se puso algo nervioso ante su hermanito. Se sentaron a comer y tía Cass rompió el silencio.

- Y dime, Tadashi, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?

- Excelente, mi proyecto está casi terminado. Honey Lemmon y GoGo me ayudaron mucho con algunas mejoras…

- Oww~ que bien. Esas dos son muy buenas en lo que hacen…

- De verdad que lo son – decía Tadashi con mucha emoción

Hiro se detuvo un poco para escuchar lo que tu hermano tenía que decir, su expresión cambió en su totalidad y alentó en comer su comida.

- Hiro tomó tu lugar en el café.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Tuviste problemas con eso Hiro?

- … bueno. – respondió el menor con mirada rara – No sabía que eras tan popular…

- Hahaha, ¿por qué lo dices?

- La mayoría de los clientes preguntaban por ti…

Tadashi notó que el comentario lo decía en un tono de desagrado.

- Definitivamente, no es lo mío… - dijo Hiro con molestia.

Tía Cass y Tadashi se extrañaron del comentario, sin embargo trataron de mostrar prudencia ente él.

- Hahaha bueno, lo entiendo cariño. Pero no te preocupes, sólo fue por este día. La próxima vez pediré ayuda a otra persona.

Hiro se levantó de la mesa y subió a su habitación.

- Muchas gracias por la cena tía Cass, estuvo deliciosa. Estoy cansado, iré a dormir.

- Buenas noches, Hiro.

Tadashi notó que Hiro subió las escaleras con algo de desánimo.

- Mmh.. me pregunto qué le pasa.

- No lo sé… estuvo así desde la mañana. Lo descubrí recostado muy contento en tu cama y de repente se puso así…

- Espera, ¿qué hizo qué?

- Sí, estaba en tu cama recostado, se veía muy cómodo y feliz, como Mochi cuando le doy algo que le gusta…

- Oh… mmh…

Tadashi se sorprendió ante lo dicho por su tía. Con eso se dio cuenta de que Hiro estaba más raro de lo normal. Quería saberlo en ese momento, sin embargo sabía que no podría sacarle la sopa en ese instante, por lo que decidió dejarlo así hasta mañana que Hiro estuviera mejor.

Esa madrugada, Tadashi no podía dormir de la preocupación. Necesitaba saber qué pasaba con Hiro, después de lo que pasó en la mañana quería saber todo. Salió de su cama lentamente y se acercó a donde Hiro; se sorprendió al verlo en una posición parecida a la de la mañana anterior. Quería hacer un experimento, así que lo observó detenidamente mientras dormía un momento, sólo para ver qué sucedía, probablemente le daría una pista.

Minutos después, vio que Hiro se movió un poco, y comenzó a decir el nombre de Tadashi de nuevo. En ese momento, Tadashi tenía muchas ganas de entrar en su cabeza y ver lo que estaba soñando.

_- ¿Qué hago en los sueño de mi hermano menor? _

- Ta… Tadashi… T…

- Eh..?

- T-te… te a… te amo… - Susurró el menor con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tadashi estaba helado. No sabía por qué pasaba esto, y mucho menos sabía cómo interpretar la situación. No sabía si llorar, enojarse, despertarlo y golpearlo, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer o decir. Su desesperación aumentaba conforme más veía a su hermano dormir. Quería pensar que seguramente era la pubertad, es decir, a esa edad todo mundo estaba confundido y no saben nada de la vida, pero valorando su conducta con él y lo visto en la mañana, hacían que la cabeza de Tadashi estuviera el borde de explotar.

En ese momento de desesperación, Hiro abrió poco a poco sus ojos, y notó a Tadashi frente a él mirándolo con mucha sorpresa. Casi se cae de la cama al verlo tan cerca.

- Woo! Tadashi… ah… ¿qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¿por qué estás…? Espera… ¡¿estabas viéndome dormir?! – decía el menor con un mega rubor en el rostro.

- Ah… eh.. bueno… yo… *ehem!* Hiro… quiero hablar de algo contigo…

- Ah… bueno… ¿qué sucede?

- … - los nervios se apoderaban del cuerpo del mayor, impidiendo dejar salir alguna palabra - … ¿haz estado soñando conmigo últimamente?

- …

El rubor del menor incrementó, sus nervios eran igual o más grandes que los de su hermano mayor, y también se le dificultaba darle una explicación ante lo dicho. Lo había atrapado. Era momento de decirle todo, pero no sabía por dónde comenzar.

- Ah… bueno, am…

La manera tan tartamuda de hablar del menor le hacían dar más pistas al mayor de lo que sucedía.

- Eh… ¿por qué lo preguntas?...

- Es que… ah… en la mañana escuché que decías mi nombre mientras dormías… y hace un momento lo volviste a hacer…

- ¿QUÈ?... ah… eeh… ¡¿Qué tanto escuchaste?!

- Mmh.. bueno… dijiste mi nombre… y creo que un _Te amo.._

- …

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Hiro estaba más que helado. No sabía qué decir. Todo su rubor incrementó hasta hacer que éste agachara la mirada y tomara su almohada para esconder su rubor.

- Hiro…

Decía el hermano mayor mientras tomaba la almohada del rostro del menor para verlo a la cara lentamente.

- … ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Hiro levantó la mirada lentamente y al ver a los ojos a su hermano mayor hizo que su corazón se acelerara poco a poco, que sus manos temblaran y que un calor comenzara a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Ese sentir que se apoderaba de él cada vez que se revolcaba en su cama estaba surgiendo en ese instante. Respiró hondo y agarró valor para poder hablar.

- Tadashi… cuando murieron nuestros padres, tú… prácticamente te haz hecho responsable de mi, además de tía Cass. Desde ese día, he tenido como una cierta dependencia hacia ti, supongo que es algo normal, después de todo tú y tía Cass son mi única familia… esa dependencia fue incrementando con el paso de los años. A estas alturas, me di cuenta de que esta dependencia se convirtió en una obsesión… que me está consumiendo poco a poco. No me gusta la manera en la que la gente te habla, ni la manera en la que te tocan; no me gusta tenerte lejos de mi…

- Espera…

- No, por favor, déjame terminar…

- …!

- Tadashi, tú sabes que, te quiero… pero parece que tú no lo ves como yo lo veo…

- … espe…

- … Yo no te quiero, eso es poco…

- …

- Yo... yo… YO… ¡YO TE AMO! Te amo Tadashi…

Hiro no lo dudó ni un instante. Tomó del rostro a Tadashi y lo besó. Nada más. Un simple beso hizo que todo tuviera "sentido". Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Su conducta ante la gente, ante él mismo… todo encajaba.

Hiro dejó de besarlo para mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo para terminar de hablar, no quería dejar nada a la mitad.

- Tadashi… lo siento si estoy lo ves inapropiado, pero no pude ocultarlo por mucho tiempo… no quiero… no quiero que tengas ojos para nadie más… mas que para mi… es un deseo egoísta, lo sé, y no me importa. Te quiero SÓLO para mi… eso es todo lo que pido… no te alejes de mi nunca.

Tadashi no sabía qué decir. No había palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento. Por alguna razón, no quería que soltara su rostro, quería complacer ese deseo de su hermano menor, y lo cumpliría a cualquier costo. El mayor cerró los ojos y soltó una ligera risa.

- Bueno… si eso es lo que quieres…

Tadashi cargó a su hermano como un costal y lo llevó a su cama, lo recostó y se colocó sobre él, para verlo de frente.

- …lo haré.

El mayor comenzó a besarlo tiernamente y el otro le correspondía. En ese momento su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse diferente, un modo extraño, muy parecido al que sentía cada que estaba en la cama del mayor, pero era más fuerte. En poco tiempo, ese beso tan dulce comenzó a ser más intenso, sus lenguas comenzaron a tocarse y la saliva se desbordaba de los finos labios del menor, cosa que a Tadashi parecía gustarle. Sus manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo del menor lentamente, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo suave y delicada que era su piel, quería seguir tocándole hasta quedar harto.

Los labios de Tadashi pasaron suavemente al cuello de Hiro, el cual era pequeño, delgado, y lograba percibir un olor muy agradable, era dulce y muy sutil a la vez. Quería devorarlo, sin embargo no quería lastimarlo; si lo hacía, podría activar a Baymax con la primer señal de dolor, o pero aún… podrían despertar a tía Cass.

De pronto, sus manos llegaron a estar debajo de la camisa de Hiro, llegando a acariciar su pecho, llegando a sus tetillas. Eran pequeñas, suaves y tiernas; comenzó a acariciarlas suavemente, y las apretaba ligeramente. Hiro dejaba salir ligeros gemidos de su boca, los cuales hacían que Tadashi se excitara más. Mordía sus labios para no dejarlos salir y hacer el menor ruido posible. El mayor levantó su cabeza para ver de frente al menor, quien se encontraba con una expresión tan excitante para Tadashi, y más con la camiseta hacia arriba dejando al descubierto su pequeño torso.

- T… Tadashi… por favor… no… no pares… - Suplicó el menor entre gemidos.

Tadashi acató a la suplica y continuó. Sus labios fueron bajando hasta sus pequeñas tetillas, las cuales tornaron un color rosado por el roce de sus dedos y su lengua. Los lamía con lentitud y aceleraba conforme continuaba haciéndolo, parecía que a él también le gustaba, no quería parar. Hiro trataba de no hacer ruido, conforme su hermano seguía tocándole, arqueaba su espalda del placer que éste le provocaba. Las manos de Tadashi bajaron a los muslos del menor, estaban temblorosos, sin embargo eso se detuvo cuando comenzó a tocar el pequeño bulto que apareció en la entrepierna de su hermano. Hiro soltó un gemido profundo, que hizo que su hermano levantara el rostro de nuevo para verlo a la cara. Se veía tan excitado.

- Hiro… nunca me había dado cuenta… de lo lindo que eres…

Hiro sólo agrandó sus ojos y colocó sus manos en sus labios de sorpresa.

- Quiero seguir tocándote…

No podía creerlo. Lo que parecía ser imposible, estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Tadashi bajó lentamente los pantalones de Hiro, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos; se sentó y colocó a Hiro sobre él. Volvió a besarlo, y comenzó a acariciar su espalda. Los brazos del menor rodeaban los hombros de Tadashi; sus manos jugaban con su cabello mientras lo besaba intensamente, le gustaba acariciarlo, era tan suave y olía bien todo el tiempo. Las manos del mayor comenzaron a acariciar el pequeño trasero de Hiro, era tan suave; no pudo evitarlo y uno de sus dedos comenzaron a masajear por fuera la entrada tan estrecha del joven. Llevó dos de sus dedos de su otra mano a los labios del otro y los introdujo en su boca poco a poco. La manera en la que la lengua de Hiro jugaba con sus dedos era una sensación muy placentera, entraban y salían de su boca lentamente, húmedos hasta desbordar saliva de sus labios. Una vez hecho esto, esos dedos se dirigieron a su entrada. Introdujo uno lentamente, para no lastimarlo. Hiro estaba a punto de dejar salir un gemido grande, pero Tadashi logró callarlo con otro beso.

Su dedo se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo despacio.

- Nh… aah… ah… Ta.. Tada.-

- Ssh… no querrás que tía Cass despierte… ¿cierto? – Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. – Ahora… sólo relájate y disfrútalo…

Comenzó a acelerar el movimiento. Adentro, afuera; adentro, afuera; ese movimiento hacían que Hiro enloqueciera a cada minuto. El placer lo envolvía más y más, su libido era más grande cada vez; quería más, eso quería.

- Ta… Tadashi… aah… sigue… sigue haciéndolo… - Decía un Hiro sonrojado, sudado y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

En ese momento, Tadashi se quitó la camiseta y bajó ligeramente su pantalón para liberar la tensión de su pene excitado y al borde de explotar. Comenzó a frotarlo con su mano desocupada, mientras seguía jugando con la entrada de su hermano menor, la cual se encontraba lubricada y lista para colocar otro de sus dedos.

- Aah…sí… aah…

- ¿Te gusta, verdad?...

- Nnh… sí… me encanta… - Decía Hiro mordiendo sus labios

- Entonces… creo que estoy te gustará más aún…

E introduciendo un segundo dedo hizo que Hiro estuviera a punto de dejar salir un gemido aún mayor, pero éste lo detuvo mordiendo el hombro de su hermano mayor. Éste estaba a punto de gritar de dolor hasta que Hiro puso su mano en la boca del otro, y acercándose a su rostro, con mirada pícara le dijo…

- Ssh… no creo que quieras despertar a tía Cass, mucho menos a Baymax…

En ese instante, Tadashi introdujo hasta dentro ambos dedos haciendo que Hiro levantara la cabeza y arqueara un poco su cuerpo junto a un gemido silencioso.

- Sí… así… por favor.. no pares… aaahh…

Tadashi estaba desesperado, si no metía su pene en ese pequeño ano iba a enloquecer, así que tomó a Hiro y lo recostó frente a él, abrió sus delgadas piernas y fue colocando su pene erecto lentamente en la entrada lubricada de su hermano.

- Nh… esto dolerá un poco… pero no por mucho…

Al introducirlo, Hiro comenzó a retorcerse, su cuerpo lo pedía a gritos, lo quería dentro de él, ya. Dentro, fuera; dentro fuera; ese movimiento dentro de él… era increíble. Quería que fuera más rápido, se sentía tan bien. Tadashi fue acelerando poco a poco; mientras más veía a Hiro más rápido quería que fuese, quería verlo al borde del éxtasis, y no iba a terminar hasta verlo de ese modo.

El mayor sacó su pene, para cambiar de posición, Hiro se colocó en cuatro patas, con la cabeza hacia abajo, lo que hizo más fácil a Tadashi acelerar el movimiento. Tomó a Hiro de sus delicadas caderas y comenzó a moverlas despacio, Hiro le suplicó que fuera más rápido, así que eso hizo. El menor mordía las almohadas cerca de él para detener los gemidos que querían salir de su boca; pero al estar en la cama de su hermano, el olor de ellas hacían que éste estuviera casi al borde venirse, ese olor que lo enloquecía… le fascinaba. Tadashi comenzó a tocar el miembro de Hiro de manera brusca, lo cual hacían que se prendiera más y más. Lo sentía más duro cada vez, pero nada se comparaba con el pene de su hermano. Se sentía en el cielo en ese momento, no quería que acabara nunca.

Estaba a punto de venirse, faltaba poco, pero llegó el momento de cambiar de posición. Hiro estaba arriba de Tadashi, éste comenzó a mover sus caderas; la manera en la que lo hacía era muy erótica, Tadashi gozaba de ver ese cuerpo tan bello, y ese rostro tan adorable frente a él. Jamás había notado lo lindo que era Hiro, quizás haya sido porque nunca lo vio más que su hermano menor. Esas mejillas coloradas, esos ojos tan expresivos, su cabello, sus labios… todo en él era adorable y exquisito. Ese olor tan dulce que emanaba de él era adictivo, quería comérselo entero, tocarlo hasta hartarse de él, no podía parar.

Comenzó a tocar el pene de Hiro, el cual estaba a punto de correrse al igual que el de Tadashi, éste lo sacó de su entrada y lo colocó en la boca del menor.

- Devóralo… entero…

Hiro comenzó a lamerlo y a chuparlo con mucha desesperación.

- Sí… así… entero…

Hiro aceleró más su movimiento; Tadashi estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, cuando Hiro casi logra meter todo ese pene a su boca… éste se vino dentro de ella. Logró tragar todo. Lamió su dedos y retiró todo el semen que estaba alrededor de sus labios. Se puso de pie frente a Tadashi, lo abrazó y volvió a besarlo.

Fue, sin duda, el mejor momento de la vida de Hiro. Por fin, había hecho que su hermano lo mirará como más que un hermano. El sueño que tenía desde pequeño, se ha vuelto realidad. Al final, ambos durmieron juntos en la misma cama. Hiro estaba más que feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, Tía Cass subió a la habitación de sus queridos sobrinos, para su sorpresa, encontró a Hiro cobijado completamente en la cama de Tadashi profundamente dormido.

- Hehe… ¿qué afán de dormir en la cama de tu hermano? – dijo en voz baja.

La mujer acarició la cabeza de su sobrino menor, y vio que había una nota en la mesa de noche junto a la cama de Tadashi, la cual decía:

" _Tía Cass_

_Fui al mercado por algunos ingredientes para el desayuno de hoy, en un momento regreso._

_Atte: Tadashi_

_PD: No despiertes a Hiro, pasó una noche pesada"_

- Mmh… ya veo. Bueno, lo dejaré descansar.

Para la buena suerte de ambos, Tadashi logró esconder la ropa de ambos, especialmente la de Hiro, debajo de su cama, por mientras él regresaba de sus compras matutinas y tía Cass no se diera cuenta del desorden.

Al momento en que tía Cass bajó las escaleras, Tadashi iba entrando a la tienda con algunas bolsas en su mano, las cuales colocó al lado de la caja registradora.

- Buenos días cariño.

- Buenos días tía~

- …?

Tadashi se veía diferente esa mañana. Se veía fresco, piel luminosa, ojos expresivos… no todos los días se veía de esa manera, mucho menos los domingos.

- Wow… cariño, te ves muy bien, ¿te hiciste algo?

- Noup~ Estoy EXCELENTE~

- Haha me extraña, es raro que despiertes de ese modo un domingo en la mañana…

- Bueno, digamos que… tuve una buena noche.

- Oh, ya veo. Hiro volvió a dormir en tu cama… no sé qué es lo que tiene con ella…

Hiro soltó una pequeña risa mientras tomaba su té.

- Tch… haha… quien sabe tía, quién sabe…


End file.
